Revelations
by Jessie13
Summary: Wes finds out he has a daughter from an old highschool girlfriend. How will this effect Wes and Eric's relationship? Slash


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wes Collins, Eric Myers, or Mr. Collins. Nor do I own Silver Hills, The Silver Guardians, or Bio-Lab. I don't own Power Rangers they are the property of Saban/Disney and I am not nor do I intend to make any money or profit off of this fic.

**Warning: **This story contains slash. Male/Male relationship. If you don't like don't read. This story does have some sexual situations and adult language. If you don't like it, don't read it, it's as simple as that.

For everyone else, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Eric asked as he looked the young girl over. He figured her to be fifteen, maybe sixteen. She was several inches shorter than himself with a petite frame. He also noticed she had light brown to dark blonde hair with green eyes.

"Uh, yes sir. I'm looking for Wes Collins." The young girl said very politely.

"What business do you have with him?" Eric asked trying to gain some information as to who she was and what she wanted with Wes.

"That's a private matter." The girl replied nervously. "May I please speak with him?"

Eric gave her a final once over, "Follow me." He said as he started toward Wes's office with the girl following close behind.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" The girl asked as she turned her attention to Eric and away from her thoughts.

"I asked what your name was."

"Oh sorry. It's Kylie."

Eric stopped in front of a wooden door; he raised his hand to knock on the door and then turned the knob entering the small office with Kylie still following behind.

Wes looked up from the papers on his desk, "Eric." He said with smile lighting up his face, "Did you need something?"

"This young lady is here to see you." Eric replied motioning to Kylie.

Wes smiled at the girl as he extended his hand, "Wesley Collins."

She smiled nervously, "Kylie Cantrell." She said as she shook his hand.

'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Wes thought.

"You were a friend of my mother." She said almost like reading his mind.

"You're Amber's daughter?" Wes asked.

"Yes, sir."

"You can stop with the 'sir'; just call me 'Wes'."

"All right."

"And you already met Eric." Wes said nodding toward the dark haired man.

Kylie smiled over at Eric, who was still standing next to her attempting to figure out who she was and what she wanted.

"How's your mother?" Wes asked.

The small smile faded from Kylie's face and she looked down at the floor.

"Kylie?" Wes asked concerned.

"Uh, that's why I'm here."

Wes and Eric looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Eric asked.

She pulled a sealed envelope from her purse, the name 'Wesley Collins' was written in bold letters across the front. She handed it to Wes, he took it and shared another confused glace with Eric before opening it and pulling out its contents.

Several papers were removed. Wes read the letter, a look of shock and horror appearing on his face.

"Wes?" Eric asked concerned. Wes finally looked up from the letter to Eric and then back down to the other document in his hand; a birth certificate.

He handed the papers over to Eric and then turned his attention to Kylie.

"Where's your mom?" Wes asked again.

"She's dead." Kylie said as a tear slipped down her face.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" Wes wondered aloud.

"Are you sure about this?" Eric asked not quite believing that Wes was Kylie's father.

"Yes. I'm sure." Wes replied, still watching Kylie.

"How did your mom die?" Eric watched the girl closely.

She looked up at him, "She was murdered about a week ago."

"Are you sure she was murdered?" Wes asked, his guardian training kicking in.

"Yes, she was shot three times."

"Do the police know who killed her?" Eric asked.

"No, that's why I came here. I thought you might help me." Kylie said looking at Wes.

Wes and Eric looked at each other; neither of them had to say anything they both knew what the other was thinking. Eric nodded to Wes.

"We'll help, Kylie."

"You will?" She asked shocked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Find anything?" Eric asked as he walked out of a large bathroom that was adjoined to a master bedroom, that Wes was currently searching.

"No." Wes replied.

"I don't think we're going to find anything here." Eric said making his way toward the bedroom door.

Wes was just about to stand up from the closet he was searching to follow his partner when he saw the end of a gun sticking out of a rolled up towel.

"Eric." Wes said picking the rolled up towel from the back of the closet. Eric looked at what Wes was holding.

"A gun?"

"Yeah."

"Think that's the one that was used to kill her?" Eric asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's take it to the lab and see what they can find out from it." Eric said walking out the door, this time with Wes right behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You alright?" Eric asked looking over to the passenger seat at Wes and taking his hand into his own.

"Yeah." Wes replied smiling at his partner and lover. "I just can't believe I have a daughter."

"Speaking of Kylie, how is she doing?"

"As good as can be expected considering her mother was murdered a week ago and she just met the other half of a family she never knew she had; her only living family." Wes explained.

"Poor kid." Eric said.

"Did you just express sympathy for her?" Wes said trying to sound extremely smart as he good naturally teased Eric.

"Smart-ass." Eric replied with a grin.

Eric pulled the black SUV into the parking lot of Bio-lab. They exited the car making their way to the Guardians forensic lab.

"Wes, Eric. What brings you guys to the lab?" Todd Jameson, one of the top forensic scientists in Silver Hills, asked.

"Todd, can you run an analysis on this to see if you can find finger prints or anything?" Wes asked as he handed him the gun, still wrapped in the towel.

"I'll see what I can find out and let you guys know." Todd said placing the gun on his desk.

"Thanks." Wes said as he and Eric left the lab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You want to go out to dinner tonight?" Eric asked once the two were seated back inside the SUV.

"Not tonight. I told dad and Kylie I'd be at dad's house tonight."

"Ok." Eric said his hopes of him and Wes having a romantic night out flying out the window. "I'll just hand around the house watching movies until you get home."

"I was planning on your going with me." Wes said hopefully.

"All right." Eric said as he started the vehicle and pulled out into traffic. "What time are we suppose to be there?"

"Around six."

Eric glanced at his watch, "It's a little after four now."

"Go home, take a shower, change clothes, and get to dad's house it should be close to six." Wes replied as he looked over at Eric and then turned his attention out the window.

Several minutes later Eric was pulling into the drive-way of their cozy, little, one-story house. The little house wasn't much it was a cheap, but nice, house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living-room, kitchen, and small laundry room.

Wes and Eric shared the master bedroom with the adjoining bathroom and they used the other bedroom, the guest room, for storage.

"You can have the shower first." Eric told Wes as he walked through the living-room and into the kitchen.

"No, that's ok. You can go first." Wes said as he sat down on the couch.

Eric walked out of the kitchen and into the living-room with two bottles of water in his hand, he handed one to Wes and kept the other for himself.

"I'm going to the shower now; sure you don't want to go first?" Eric asked one last time.

"No, you go ahead."

Eric glanced at Wes one more time before disappearing down the hallway to the bathroom.

Wes sat on the couch a few minutes, and then stood walking toward the bedroom.

He found Eric standing at the closet pulling out clean clothes. He'd already removed his shoes and socks along with his uniform shirt, leaving him standing in only his navy blue uniform pants.

Wes smiled to himself then moved into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

Eric turned around at the unexpected noise. He smirked at Wes, "Come to join me?" He asked.

"Well the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but if you're inviting me…" Wes said grinning.

Eric picked up his clean clothes and started toward the bathroom, he stopped at the end of the bed as he looked at Wes, "Coming?"

Wes leaped off the bed, going to the closet to retrieve clothes for himself.

"This routine is becoming all too familiar." Wes said walking into the bathroom putting his clothes on the counter by Eric's.

"At least it's a good routine." Eric replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dad, we're here." Wes called stepping into the living-room with Eric right behind him.

"Wes, Eric. Glad you both could make it." Mr. Collins said as he entered the living-room with his new found granddaughter in tow.

"Hi Kylie." Wes said.

"Hi Wes… I mean dad." She said remembering that Wes was her father. "Hi Eric."

"Kylie." Eric replied nodding his head a little.

"Did you find out anything about who killed my mom?" Kylie asked hopeful.

"Nothing yet, sweetie but we're still looking." Wes said as he sat down in a near by chair. Eric sat in a chair by Wes with Mr. Collins and Kylie sitting on the sofa.

"What if you never find out who killed her?" The young girl asked as tears began to roll down her face.

Wes stood up, walked over to Kylie and knelt down in front of her, "We're going to find out who killed her. I promise."

Kylie leaned forward wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled away. "Thank you."

"Dinner is ready, sir." Phillips announced walking out of the kitchen and dining area.

"Thank you, Phillips."

The three men along with Kylie stood up and walked to the dining area. They sat down at the table just as one of the maids brought the food out.

"Thank you, Marcie." Mr. Collins told the maid before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

The four ate their dinner with minimal conversation.

Once dinner was finished they moved back to the living-room. Wes glanced at his watch as he sat back in the same arm chair he'd sat in earlier.

Kylie stood off the couch and walked toward the stairs.

"Where're you going?" Eric asked.

"Upstairs, I'll be back."

"Has she gotten all her belongings from her mother's house?" Wes asked once Kylie was up the stairs.

"All of her clothes and a few other things. I'm sending a moving truck tomorrow to get the rest of her belongings and what belonged to her mother." Mr. Collins explained.

"She staying in my old room?"

"No, the one beside yours."

"We don't have to be at the office tomorrow we'll clean out the guest room so she can move in." Eric said.

Wes looked at him surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She's your daughter and her mother just died. You can't abandon her. She needs you right now." Eric explained.

"Have you found anything out about Amber?" Mr. Collins asked.

"No, nothing that could point us in the direction of the killer." Eric said.

"We found a gun in the closet though. The lab is running tests to see if it's the murder weapon." Wes added. He glanced at his watch then looked at his father. "We'd better be going. It's getting late."

"All right son. Eric." Mr. Collins said extending his hand, first to Wes and then Eric.

"I'm going to go tell Kylie 'bye' before we go." Wes said going up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't think your daughter likes me very much." Eric said to Wes once they were home.

"She likes you." Wes said, "But I'm not sure what she thinks of me." His face fell slightly.

Eric sat down beside Wes wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "Give her time. Like I said earlier, she just lost her mother and met a father and grandfather that she never knew she had."

Wes nodded his head letting Eric know that he understood. "Now how about we just forget this for now?" Eric asked as he leaned over pressing his mouth to Wes's.

Wes responded to Eric's Kiss as he wrapped his arm around him drawing him closer and opening his mouth allowing Eric entrance.

Wes pulled back after a couple of minutes looking at Eric before he spoke, "Can we take this to the bedroom?"

Eric smirked, "Sure." They both stood up and walked to the bedroom that they shared.

Wes laid down on their queen sized bed and Eric climbed on top of him, and resumed their kiss. Wes ran his hand through Eric's short, dark hair and then down his back until he reached the waist of his pants. He grabbed a hold of the shirt pulling it free from his pants; he then moved his hands to Eric's chest to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Once Wes had all of the buttons undone he slid the shirt off Eric's shoulders and down his arms.

Eric began working on getting Wes's shirt off, "Unbutton your cuffs, I can't get those." Eric commanded once he had finished unbuttoning the front of Wes's shirt. Wes complied and within seconds his shirt joined Eric's on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wes wake up." Eric said as he brushed a loose strand of blonde hair off his face.

Wes groaned as he buried his head in the pillow and snuggled deeper into the covers. Eric smirked as he pressed his mouth to Wes's neck and moved up along his jaw-line and then to his mouth.

Wes let a moan escape from his mouth as he responded to Eric's kiss, his eyes fluttering open as they broke apart.

"Get up. We have a lot of cleaning and arranging to do before Kylie and her stuff gets here." Eric explained his face still only inches from Wes's.

Wes groaned as he brought his hand up to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He then focused his attention on Eric, who now was grinning at him.

"Can't I sleep just a little longer?"

"No. Get up." Eric replied standing up and leaving the bedroom.

Wes forced himself out of bed. He moved to the closet pulling out a pair of jeans along with a red t-shirt and he grabbed a pair of clean boxers before he left the closet. He pulled on the jeans, and tugged the t-shirt over his head before going into the bathroom to quickly comb his hair and brush his teeth.

He grabbed a pair of socks as he left the bedroom to join Eric in the kitchen. He found Eric standing by the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Will you put the toast in the toaster?" Eric asked.

Wes put four slices of bread into the toaster and pulled the leaver down. He then got two cups filling them both with coffee and setting them down on the table. He then pulled out a chair and sat down.

Eric finished up with the breakfast and carried the plates to the table. He sat one down in front of Wes and the other in front of himself.

They quickly finished breakfast put the dishes in the sink and went to the guest room.

Both men stood in the entrance to the doorway a look of shock and dismay written on their faces.

"Where do we start?" Wes asked Eric as they looked over the stacks of boxes. "This place is a mess."

"Yeah, I didn't realize we had this much stuff stored in here."

"Me either. Guess we better get started." Wes said moving into the room picking a box to sort through. Eric sighed as he walked through the door way picking a box of his own to go through.

"I think most of this stuff is yours." Eric said as he looked through the box and around at the other boxes filling the room.

"Eric when I moved in we brought all of my stuff except the furniture from my room." Wes said with a grin.

Eric laughed, "For some reason it didn't seem like quite as much when you moved in."

"Hey look." Wes said holding up a book. "This year book is from when we were in school together." He dusted off the cover and began flipping through the pages.

"I look so stupid in that suit and tie." Eric said when Wes turned to the page with his picture.

"No you don't." We said reassuring him.

"Yes I do. You're the one that looks good in the suit and tie." Eric countered.

Wes put the annul to the side as they continued their clean up. He finished with the box and moved onto another one. He quickly went through the box stopping before it was almost empty, a photo catching his eye; he pulled it out, examining it closely. 'Amber.' He thought to himself.

In the photo she sat on a park bench, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap, he head turned slightly and a smile on her face.

Wes looked at the photo a moment longer, deciding that Kylie was the spitting image of her mother, both with a small figure, light brown almost blonde hair, and those sparkling, mischievous green eyes.

He smiled to himself thinking back on the day that the photo had been taken…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a beautiful day in Silver Hills, the sun shinning bright and warm.

Wes sat in the park on a bench with his girlfriend of four months, Amber Cantrell. Everyone thought the two made a cute couple and held high hopes for them even though they were only kids, both of them just barely sixteen.

Wes stood up walking a few feet away, "Come on Amber, one more picture." Wes pleaded.

Amber blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you've already taken a camera full!"

Wes grinned, "What's one more going to hurt?"

Amber struck her pose just in time for Wes to capture the picture.

"I guess I'd better get you home." Wes said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah." Amber replied as she stood, Wes joined her and they began walking to his car hand in hand…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wes?" Eric called as he laid his hand on Wes's shoulder.

Wes blinked and looked at Eric, "I'm sorry Eric, What did you say?"

"I asked if you were all right. You were looking kinda spacey." Eric said concerned.

"I'm fine. Just remembering old times."

"Let's finish up here. I want some relaxing time before they get here."

They once again returned to going through the boxes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finished." Eric announced sinking back against the wall with a tired sigh.

"Me too." Wes said moving to sit beside Eric.

"What time is it?" Wes asked as he looked down only to notice that he wasn't wearing his watch.

"Almost two o'clock." Eric replied.

Wes stood up moving to the doorway. "Where're you going?" Eric questioned looking up at him.

"Living-room." Came Wes's reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm tired." Wes stated. Both of them sat in the living-room watching TV. Eric was sitting on the couch leaned back against the arm rest with Wes sitting between his legs leaning back onto his chest.

As they were sitting there Wes started thinking about the past again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wes sat on his bed reading a book; he had a book report to complete, with only a few days left to do it. Just as he was about to put the book down to pick up his pen and notebook the phone rang. He quickly picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Wes, hi. It's Amber."

"Hi Amber." Wes greeted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Amber said hesitantly. "Or if you don't want to go out maybe come over."

Wes thought about it for a second, they hadn't done anything together for a while; both had been busy with school. "Yeah sure."

"Ok. Is six o'clock all right?"

Wes looked at the alarm clock sitting on his bed side table. It read three o'clock in bold red letters. "See you then."

"Ok. Bye." Amber said they both hung up the phone.

Wes returned his attention to his book report; he worked on it for the next door before finally putting it down to go get ready for his date.

It didn't take Wes long to shower and change into clean clothes. He glanced at the clock as he exited the bathroom it read five twenty-five. He picked up his wallet from the night table combed his hair into place, gave himself a final once over and then headed down stairs.

"Going out dad." Wes said to his father as he pasted by his study, picking up his car keys from the table by the study.

It took Wes around twenty-five minutes to arrive at Amber's house. He pulled into the driveway in front of her house, and exited the car. He looked around at the house and the yard as he walked up the walk way to the door. He raised his hand and knocked, within seconds the door opened to reveal Amber.

She smiled at him, the two embraced. "I missed you." Amber whispered into his ear. Wes returned her smile, "I missed you too."

Wes stepped through the door, Amber closed it behind him. They climbed the stairs and entered Amber's room. Wes looked around the room while Amber closed and locked the door. He turned to look at her when he heard the lock click; she smiled as she sauntered over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he placed his arms around her waist.

They moved to her bed where she laid down with him laying on top of her. He dipped his head down covering her mouth with his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wes was brought back to reality by the sound of the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it." Eric said gently pushing Wes forward and giving him a quick kiss as he stood up.

Eric opened the door to reveal Kylie and Mr. Collins. She carried a suitcase and Mr. Collins had two others.

"Come on in." Eric said opening the door further.

Both Mr. Collins and Kylie walked in; they set the bags down by the entrance to the hallway and then sat down in the living-room with Wes and Eric.

"The moving truck should be here shortly with the rest of her belongings." Mr. Collins explained.

"All right." Wes said simply, Eric just nodded his head.

"Can I see my room?" Kylie asked.

Wes stood up. "Come on, I'll give you a guided tour of the house." He said smiling.

Wes took her through the dinning room, into the kitchen, and then to the hallway. He pointed out the laundry room and the bathroom which was right across the hall and then his and Eric's room and finally they stepped into Kylie's room, it was right across from Wes and Eric's.

"So this is my room?" Kylie asked as she looked around.

"Yeah. Like it?"

"The rest of her stuff is here." Eric said popping into the room.

Wes and Kylie went back to the living-room as Eric directed the moving guys to Kylie's new room.

It didn't take the moving crew long to bring all of Kylie's belongings to her new room.

"Thanks. We'll unpack it." Eric said to the moving crew as he showed them out the door.

Eric closed the door and tiredly walked the few steps to sit on the couch.

"I'd better get back to Bio-Lab." Mr. Collins said standing up.

"All right dad." Wes replied as he too stood up.

Mr. Collins hugged Kylie and Wes, and then shook Eric's hand before disappearing through the front door.

The remaining three sat back down. They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Wes finally spoke up. "Anyone hungry?" He got up off the chair and made his way into the kitchen.

Just as Eric and Kylie started into the kitchen the phone rang. "I've got it." Eric stated as he moved to get the phone, Kylie went on into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Eric said into the receiver.

"Eric, this is Todd from the Forensic lab," Todd started. "I found some prints on the gun and tests show that it's been fired recently. We're still waiting on the police department to send over the bullets that were extracted from the body."

"Did the prints match anything in the computer?" Eric questioned.

"Hold on the results should be done in a second." Todd paused a few seconds before continuing. "Here we go; a match came back for a George McLowery."

"Ok. Thanks, Todd."

"No problem." Eric hung up the phone and proceeded into the kitchen, where he found Wes and Kylie already seated at the table.

"Who was on the phone?" Wes asked looking up to meet Eric's gaze.

"Todd." Came Eric's simple reply.

"Did he find anything?" Wes questioned.

"Yeah. Finger prints and who they belong to." Eric said and then turned to Kylie. "Was your mother dating anyone or did she have anyone who might have been mad at her?"

"She had a boyfriend. His name was George McLowery." Kylie said. "They broke up about a month ago. He was pretty mad about it. Kept calling her all the time, even came by the house a few times. Mom asked him to leave and when he didn't they got into a huge fight. She called the cops and he finally left."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They'd finished up their dinner and were now back in the living-room.

"Kylie, why don't you put on a movie? The DVDs are right over there." Wes suggested as he pointed toward the DVD storage rack.

Kylie looked through the movies a couple of minutes before deciding on 'Pitch Black.' She put the movie into the player then returned to the sofa where she'd been sitting.

"You don't think this movie is a little too violent for you to be watching?" Eric questioned.

"I like action and horror films." Was Kylie's reply.

Eric nodded, a small smirk on his face, before turning his attention to the TV screen.

They all sat in silence for a while, just watching the movie until Kylie spoke up.

"If you're gay, then why did you sleep with my mom?" Kylie asked.

Both Wes and Eric got a look of complete shock and dismay on their faces.

"What?" Wes finally asked.

"If you're gay, why did you screw my mom?" Kylie repeated.

"First off don't use that kind of language. Second I didn't realize I was gay until your mother and I had broken up." Wes tried to explain.

"But you knew you didn't like girls?"

"I knew I had an attraction to guys." Wes countered. "Why didn't Amber ever tell me about you?"

Now it was Kylie's turn to be nervous, "She didn't want you or grandpa to get in the way. Or that's what she said whenever I would ask her, why I didn't have a dad." She said as a tear rolled down her face, she quickly wiped it away.

Wes stood up from his seat beside Eric and moved to sit beside Kylie. He wrapped her in a hug as he buried her head into his shoulder, the tears now streaming freely down her face.

Wes held his daughter, gently stroking her back until she stopped crying. Wes gently pushed her back at arms length so he could see her face. "All you ok?"

Kylie nodded still sniffling; she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Eric walked over, handed her a Kleenex and sat down on the other side of her. "I miss my mom." She finally said.

"We're going to find the guy who killed her and he's going to jail." Eric told her.

"But that still doesn't bring my mom back." Kylie said sadly.

Wes and Eric exchanged glances, "We can't bring your mother back, but you'll always have us." Eric said.

"He's right. We're here for you." Wes added.

"Thanks." Kylie replied forcing a small smile. "Umm, what do I call you guys?"

Wes and Eric smiled. "I'm your father, so I guess 'dad' would be a fitting title. That's what you've been calling me anyway."

"What about you?" She asked turning to Eric.

"'Eric' will be fine." Eric said smiling.

"Ok, so 'Dad' and 'Eric' it is."

Eric and Wes smiled at her; she forced a small smile in return.

Eric glanced over at the clock, "It's almost eleven, and you should get to bed."

Kylie stood up. "Good night."

"Good night." Wes and Eric replied in unison.

Kylie entered the hallway that led to her new room. Eric turned to Wes, "Think we should get to bed too." He said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean with Kylie here and all?" Wes asked nervously.

"I don't see a problem with it, but if you don't want to…" Eric said the smirk disappearing from his face. With a sigh he stood up and started toward the room that he shared with Wes.

Wes caught up to him at their bedroom door; he followed him in and closed the door behind them.

"Eric, I want to be with you, but what if she walks in?" Wes asked still nervous.

Eric studied Wes for a moment before sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Lock the door and she can't walk in."

"What if she hears us?" Wes questioned.

"Be quiet. And if she does here, so what? She's sixteen, not six. I'm pretty sure she knows what sex is."

Wes sighed and rubbed his eyes as he sat down beside Eric. Wes gave him one final glance before pressing his mouth to Eric's very softly at first and then more demanding as they became more aroused. Eric pushed Wes back and moved on top of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An annoying beeping sound woke Wes from his peaceful sleep. He reached over to the bedside table and swatted the alarm clock, hitting the 'off' button the beeping stopped. He read the numbers on the clock, 6:00 am, in bold read letters.

Wes lightly punched Eric in the shoulder muttering "Get up." As pulled on his boxers and waded off to the bathroom.

Eric groaned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stood up walking toward the bathroom.

"What the hell did you hit me for?" Eric questioned Wes.

"To wake you up. 'Sides I didn't hit you hard." Wes said grinning.

"You just wait until the next time I have to wake you up." Eric said with a mischievous grin.

Wes turned to leave the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"Wake Kylie up." Wes simply replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. McLowery?" Eric asked as a man with brown hair, and brown eyes about Eric's height but with a more slender build.

"Yes, who are you?" Mr. McLowery replied a little rudely.

"Eric Myers," Eric said then pointed toward Wes, "Wesley Collins."

"Silver Guardians." Wes added.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Mr. McLowery asked once again very rudely.

"Ask you a few questions about Amber Cantrell." Eric replied forcefully.

"I don't have to talk to you guys about shit!" McLowery said as he began to slam the front door shut.

Eric stuck his foot in the doorway to prevent him from closing the door.

"Yes you do. We have a warrant for your arrest in the murder of Amber Cantrell." Wes stated holding up a folded piece of paper.

Mr. McLowery quickly looked from Eric to Wes and then bolted for the back door. Eric pushed the door open as he and Wes began to chase him.

They followed him through a back yard and down the street before Eric got close enough to tackle him, both of them falling to the ground.

McLowery brought up a leg kicking Eric in the stomach as he tried to scramble to his feet. But his attempt to get away failed as Wes grabbed him by his arm, using a simple arm lock, to send him back to the ground.

Eric climbed to his feet and glared at McLowery before he and Wes jerked him up, "Let's go."

The three of them started back toward the Silver Guardian SUV, McLowery being uncooperatively pulled along by Wes and Eric.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We'll take him from here." A man around Eric's height, with dark brown hair and green eyes said.

"You must be Detective Wilson." Wes pointed out.

"Yes and this is my partner Detective Carter." He said indicating a guy of his height but slimmer with blonde hair and green eyes.

"What's going to happen to him?" Eric questioned.

"Now he's going to jail, he'll go on trail and then be sentenced for his crimes." Detective Carter said.

"Let's go partner." Wilson said after McLowery was in the detectives' car and the door was closed. The two detectives got into the car and drove away.

"Let's going tell Kylie." Wes said as he placed a hand on Eric's shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So he's going to prison?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, he's going to prison." Eric stated.

Kylie hugged Wes and then Eric, "Thank you."

Both Eric and Wes looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

"Anyone hungry? How about pizza? I'm buying." Wes said jumping up off the couch with a huge smile on his face as he rushed toward the door.

_**The end…**_


End file.
